tribez_moderatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings for Gems and Money
(*) suggested building Gems Buildings from Hermy (Service Time 20 days - Time only counts down when building is not in use) * Zoo Shop - 50 gems: Produces random items necessary to play with pets in exchange with gold * Flying Workshop - 45 gems: Produces the most valuable competition items in exchange for gold * Movable Smithy - 50 gems: Efficiently transforms 300 Coal into 300 Polunarium * Moveable Lumber Mill - 15 gems: Quickly and profitable produces 300 Lumber from 300 Wood * Moveable Stone Processing Mill - 15 gems: Efficiently transforms 300 Stone into 300 Cut Stone * Moveable Laboratory - 20 gems: Efficiently transforms 300 Sand into 300 Glass * Moveable Paint Factory - 15 gems: Efficiently transforms 300 Coral into 300 Paint * Kite Festival - 30 gems: Gives Maximum Number of Zeppelins * Itinerant Shaman Camp - 35 gems: Receive 1 Dino Egg or quest items in 5 minutes in exchange for 50k Gold * Explorer's Tent - 40 gems: Receive 1 Dino Egg or quest items in 12h in exchange for 500 Gold * Flower House - 25 gems: Increased income of from the wonders of the world by 20% Real Money * (*) Stardust Catcher (6,99€ for Facebook, 7,99€ for mobile) - produces 60 starclay over 2 hours * (*) Amber Workshop (8,99€ Facebook, 9,99€ mobile) - produces amber shards for food * (*) Milkmans Hut (3,99€ Facebook, 4,99€ mobile) - produce milk for gold * Agronomist's Hut (6,99€ Facebook, 7,99€ mobile) - restores pineapple plants and mango- and cherry trees on farmers bay * Grocery Store (8,99€ Facebook, 9,99€ mobile) - gives 1 farming kit, 1 fishing kit, 1 seed or 1 dressing in exchange for resources * Bud Boutique (8,99€ Facebook, 4,99€ mobile) - gives 1 activator in exchange for resources * Keymaker's Workshop (8,99€ Facebook, 9,99€ mobile) - produces ice, fire, flower or sea keys for resources * Treasure Hunter's House (3,99€ Facebook, 4,99€ mobile) - get gold, jewelry, gem shards or gems * Bulletin Board (4,99€ Facebook, 5,99€ mobile) - Get additional worker for gold * Bazaar (4,99€ Facebook, 5,99€ mobile) - Get Farming Kits, Fishing Kits, Seeds or Dressing for 15k Gold in 20 minutes. Between 1-20 random item. * Reserve Loom (8,99€ for Facebook, 9,99€ for mobile) - produces 75 fabric over 4 hours * Transformation Gate (6,99€ Facebook, 7,99€ mobile) - transforms Snowflakes, Magma Balls, Clovers and Starfish into Ice Spheres, Sparks, Roses and Seashells * Gardener's Hut (8,99€ Facebook, 9,99€ mobile) - clears bushes, trees and rocks * Sun Lamp (4,99€ Facebook, 5,99€ mobile) - produces 80 Sun Tile every 2 hours. * Alchemy Pot (3,99€ Facebook, 4,99€ mobile) - produces 80 Frozen Rainbow every 2 hours. Can be upgraded for gems. Level 2: 10 gems, produces 100 frozen rainbow. Level 3: 15 gems, produces 120 forzen rainbow * Volcano of Fate (8,99€ Facebook, 9,99€ mobile) - produces 80 Lava Glass every 3 hours. Can be upgraded for gems. Level 2: 60 gems, produces 100 Lava Glass. Level 3: 100 gems, produces 130 Lava Glass Other Offers * Aesthete's Set - available for lower level games